Waitwhat year is it?
by brown eyed vamp
Summary: OK its 1918 and bella has some how traveled back in time and meet Edward as a human! nuff said,she is a little OOC anyway first fanfiction, rated T for language enjoy and R&R Disclaimer: I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay in this story i meet edward (yay!) but were just friends with a few twists...(dun, dun, dun!!)**

Me POV

When I woke up it was still dark out, "Damn, what time is it?" thinking I must have passed out on my bed as I was still in my jeans, shirt, and jacket.

When I rolled over I expected to see the glare of my digital clock but found nothing. All I saw was an unfamiliar wall. I got up and looked around and realized that I was on the floor, " WTF?!"

I get up to open the door to look outside and saw no one in the hall as I continued my search I came across what appeared to be the front door. When I stumbled outside I turned around to look at my surroundings.

I saw a cobblestone street lined on both side by expensive-looking Victorian style houses and lit by gas lamps. I start to walk down the street and hear footsteps behind me.

I turn around an see two seemingly drunken men walking uncertanley down the street. I continue walking, trying to ignore them(which was kinda hard considering that they were insanely loud) when one of them shouts, "oy, what a girl like you doing out here at such and hour?"

I break into a run when I hear their footsteps increase in tempo. I turn corner after corner until I realized I just led myself into a dead end. " Oh brilliant idea Bree you just allowed yourself to get cornered by two possible rapists, you are amazingly smart!" is the first thought that runs through my head as I see one of the men poke his head around the corner.

"those are some funny lookin' clothes you got on girlie…" says one of men, "maybe we should fix that." Says the other.

I shout, "thres no way in hell you bastards are gonna touch me!"

"Oh really?" say the burly one.

" yes really." I run up and knee him right in the crotch and keep on running., right until I run straight into a man. A man with gorgoues emerald eyes.

**Yes i know its a cliffy, but hey so R&R plz!!**


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

BPOV

"Holy hell that hurts!", I said.

" Are you alright miss?" he asked with an extremely confused look on his face. I hear the drunken shout of the two devils coming closer.

" Yeah but I won't be if you don't move your ass!" I screamed and tried to run off, but he blocked my way. He didn't seem ready to move any time soon.

" look im gonna explain this slowly, ok. You see there are two drunken psychos/ rapists after me and beside wanting rape me they also want to beat the shit out of me considering I kneed one of the in the nuts." I said and yet, he still didn't move.

"Are you running for help?" he inquired. I just stared at him incredulously.

"Why would I need help? Im doin' just fine on my own thank you very much!" I said.

" Well for one you are a lady…" he started. I was just about to kick him and run when one of the drunks poked his head around the building.

" Hey I found 'er. C'mere!" he shouted down the street. He was preparing to come and beat me senseless and I was preparing to fight back when, all of the sudden, Mr. Do- gooder stands right in front of me.

"Stop right there!" says Monsieur Perfection.

"What the hell are you doing, they'll kill you!" I whisper yell.

"just watch" he replied. I keep watching the two incredible hulks in front of us waiting for them to run and beat us to death.

Then, "Oh Mr. Masen we didn't see you," they said sheepishly.

"Mr. Masen?" I say with a mischeviously.

" Actually its Edward."


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

BPOV

It has been a week since I have arrived in 1918. I have been staying with the Masens ever since Edward found me that night.

I have adapted quite well to life hear in 1918 especially after Mrs. Masen went out and bought me some 'proper' clothing.

Anyway I decided to go out for a short after dinner stroll one night, and after I had convinced both Edward and his mother that I would be absolutely fine, that I actually got out the door.

So here I was just walking down the street when I hear an extremely loud scream.

I run toward the sound and when I arrive on the scene (dun, dun, dunnnnn!), I see a girl cornered in an alley by two friggin huge dogs!

She was wearing a dirty, wrinkled t-shirt and blue jeans, wait! Blue jeans. Then I notice the purple duffle bag on the ground and how scared she was.

So me being the genius I was, run straight over and start kicking the hell out of those dogs, the girl soon joins me.

Soon both dogs were running away with their tails between thier legs. I look up and finally realize who it was.

"Bree!!", I shout while wonder how the hell she got here.

" Bella?, oh thank god its you!" she said happily.

Bree is the latest addition to the forks high student body. We sit next to each other in Trig and math. Evne though she has only been hear a few weeks she is one of my best friends. In fact she was sleeping over at my house when ,apparently, we both got sucked back in time.

" How did you get here?!" I ask.

"How the hell am I supposed to know I just woke up and I was lying on some random street! I've been out here for the past week, so I am extremely lucky that somehow my duffle came with me.", she said quickly.

" Hey Bree, yeah, have you even changed clothes once since you've been here?!" I scream at her.

" Uh, hello. Do you see a place to change around here, and one more thing: Why the hell are you wearing that ugly thing?" she said laughing hysterically.

I looked down at my blue dress and I didn't think that it was bad. Then again this was bree. The girl who didn't even own a single skirt. The girl who challenge boys to burp contests during lunch. This was the only girl I know who doesn't even know how to braid!

"I'm sorry Bree, but this happens to bee the proper style for women here in 1918!!" I said.

" Whoa! Did you just say 1918. as in back in time!!" she asked, "and another thing, since when have you known me to ever be proper?"

" to your first question: yes THAT 1918, as to your second, I don't think you will ever act proper which is one of the reasons your still single!" I shot back.

"Yes Im single and proud to be so Bella! Niw down to business do know a place where I can stay and get cleaned up?" she asked.

" Yeah, im sure the Masen would let you stay with them." I replied a simply as I could. "You could get rested and cleaned up and into some period clothing!"

" Whoa, theres no way In hell you'll get me to wear one of those monstrosities." She said.

" fine, well then I hope you have some clothes in that bag." I said

" As a matter of fact I do so let's get moving!" she said and ran ahead of me.

"Whoa Bree you don't know the way!" I shouted after her.

" That's a fact," she said after slowing considerably, " so lead the way captain."

We walked along the street toward the Masen home. Getting many curious glance as to what a girl dressed like me was doing with a girl like Bree, who was dressed in dirty unfamiliar clothing. When we arrived at the house I walked in and shut the door behind me.

"Mrs. Masen" no answer, "Edward?" "Hm… guess their out." I said. As we climbed the stairs Bree and I started to talk. When we reached the hall to my room Bree just stopped.

"OMG' she said, I know what she's about to do.

" Bree don't", I said as she slipped of her tennis shoes, "Its not proper!" I pleaded.

" Like I said earlier, since when have I ever been proper!" she said as she backed up.

"Don't!" I said one last time.

All of the sudden she ran forward and started to slide down the hall sqealing with delight.

' Hm she's getting some major distance' was the last thought I had before she slid straight into Edward!

EPOV

Bella had just left for a short walked, after she convinced my mother and I that she would be fine.

Once the door shut, I climbed up the stairs and went down the hall to the room that contained my piano. This piano wasn't just some old, rubbish model, this was a real baby grand piano.

I started to play and the world around me was suddenly engulfed in a flurry of sound and melody. I soon realized that Bella had been gone a while and was planning to go look for her, when I heard voices.

" Mrs. Masen?" inquired Bella, "Edward?," she called again.

I heard her another talking while the climbed the stairs the suddenly cut off.

"OMG" I heard an unfamiliar voice state.

"Bree don't" ,Oh so Bree was the voices name, " Its not proper!" said Bella. What wasn't proper?

This bree person replied, "Like I said earlier, since when have I ever been proper!"

"Don't!" said Bella pleading this time. The next thing I heard was a delighted squeal. I walked around the corner and was greeted by a disheveled young girl about Bella's age sliding down the hall in her stockings, sliding right into me!


	4. Chapter 4

Bree POV

Bree POV

"Oh snap im sooooooo sorry!" , I can't believe I just ran into this EXTREMELY hot guy. God I'm A klutz! ( though you gotta admit the sock sliding was pretty cool)

"Edward, are you alright?" , Bella asked franticly, she's never been this upset when if I ran into someone before… wait, Bella's got a boy toy!

"Geez, Bells, calm down," I turned to Edward, "Dude, you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine." , he said as he picked himself up off the floor. "Bella, who is your friend?"

"Oh!," now she remembers I exist!. "This is Bree."

"Yes, I am her amazing friend Bree." I did a little bow to accompany my intro.

He seemed a little taken aback by that gesture. "Bella im sorry but where the heck are we?"

She looked a bit nervous when she answered, "We're in Chicago in December 1917."

I swear my jaw hit the floor right then, cause Bella can't lie to save her life so that must mean that she is telling the truth.

"Your serious…" , I trailed off.

"Yes she is," Edward answered, "Now let's see if we can't get you into something more suitable, you must be awfully uncomfortable in that outfit."

I looked over at Bella, "Good Luck with that." She said and then walked away. I mean c'mon my best friend oughta know when to walk away. Man was Edward in trouble.


End file.
